The Neighbors Will Talk
by caseyedith
Summary: Talk may be cheap, but sometimes it's quite informative.
1. Chapter 1

The Neighbors Will Talk

* * *

"There he is, that one!"

"The tall, thuggish brute? Oh, he _is_ handsome!"

"No, the short one!"

"Oh! Oh, my, is he Japanese? Would Kaoru-chan really…?"

"Well, how should I know? She's been alone for some time, except for that housekeeper who recently went to prison, poor dear."

"Well…whatever he is, he's a looker too."

"…I know! I thought I was the only one who thought so!"

* * *

Kenshin overheard everything Kaoru's neighbors were saying. He feigned deafness and kept an ear to Sano who was going on about the great fight the night before. But he was deeply interested in what the local residents had to say.

He'd been with Kaoru for only a few weeks. It seemed like the neighbors had finally realized he'd moved in.

* * *

"Where did he get such a dreadful scar? It's across his whole face!"

"Well, he has a sword… Maybe he cut himself?"

* * *

Kenshin snorted. Some people were so…well…stupid.

* * *

"Wait…red hair, cross-scar, sword…you don't think…?"

"Eh? No, Kaoru-chan told me that he defeated the Battosai and that's why she asked him to stay."

"He _defeated_ the _**Battosai**_? Well he must be invincible! …Maybe the demon gave him that scar!"

* * *

_…Well, that's one way to think about it…_ Kenshin reflected wearily.

So, Kaoru had hidden his true identity from her neighbors. He was relieved to hear that, since he had never discussed doing such a thing with her. But she was an intelligent girl, and had known to cover up his tracks. And if the other idle chatter was true, then he was staying in the home of the nicest girl in Tokyo, a veritable angel and beauty to boot.

He knew all of that already, but it was interesting to hear it confirmed. Not to mention humbling. He hadn't met someone as kind and understanding as she in… in a very long time.

He doubted he'd ever understand why she bothered with someone like himself.

* * *

"How long do you think he'll stay?"

_Until she gets tired of me._

"Well…let's hope a good long time! That girl could use a husband and a few children. It's about time she settled down."

"You've stopped listening to me, haven't you, Kenshin?"

Sanosuke's very direct question wrenched Kenshin from his eavesdropping.

"Iie, you just said that the gambling ring was relocated."

"…Yeah…five minutes ago."

Kenshin avoided his friend's eyes and smug grin.

"I figured you'd stopped listening when I called you a short bastard a couple of times and you didn't respond."

"…You forgot to mention how ugly I am," Kenshin replied dryly. Sanosuke laughed once, shaking his head in good humor.

"So, what're you brooding about now, you short, ugly bastard?" he asked. Kenshin idly noted that the pair of middle-aged women he'd been listening to were no longer within his hearing distance.

"Oh, I'm not brooding!" he chose to reply, hitching a cheerful grin onto his face. He knew that Sano wasn't exactly fooled, but probably wouldn't continue asking.

"…You really are ugly. Stop leerin' at me, tiny."

Kenshin feigned insult, but was relieved that the subject was dropped. He appreciated how his new friends understood his private nature and weren't offended by it.

He then reflected on the great irony it was that he had just been eavesdropping on a private conversation, and fully intended to do so again if only to get an idea of how his presence in Tokyo was affecting his landlady's good reputation. Paying attention to the whispers of the masses had always kept him one step ahead in the past. If there was one thing that Kenshin had learned to use to his advantage as a rurouni, it was that talkative townsfolk would always speak their minds when they thought no one was listening.

* * *

A/N: Will continue! Going to be rather short chapters with lots of choppy dialogue. Hopefully not too distracting or confusing! This is more or less an exercise in working with my favorite medium of all: choppy dialogue ;).

Haha, thanks for reading! _caseyedith


	2. Chapter 2

"He's done it again! Himura-san rescued Kaoru-chan and all of Tokyo too!"

"I know, from the Kurogasa! He's really something…"

"…You know, I heard that he's working for the Meiji government now."

"Really? That can't be right. He doesn't wear a uniform."

"Well, no, but what if he was working undercover? You have to be crafty with people like the Kurogasa, don't you?"

* * *

_Even a law enforcer's uniform wouldn't fool psychopaths like Udo Jin-e_.

Kenshin zeroed in on the most recent line of rumors that had been going around town. He'd worried that the recent events with the infamous serial killer would end up unearthing his true identity and force him to leave Kaoru's side.

If truth be told, he was growing too fond of her, and living under her roof. He hadn't been so at peace in many years, and the idea of leaving now when she had so artfully devised a tactic for making sure he'd come back was worrisome to him. If he'd had any doubts before that Kaoru really wanted him to be there with her, those had been dashed away forever when she confronted him about leaving, and propositioned that he "borrow" her beloved hair decoration for later return.

Fortunately, her neighbors seemed to accept the thin lie that he was merely an incredibly strong swordsman and no more. He suspected that their agreement with it had more to do with Kaoru's spotless reputation and his general lack of brutish appearance.

He had never been more grateful to look so effeminate.

* * *

"Any update on how their relationship is progressing?"

"Eh, well, rumor has it that they came back from the forest together early in the morning after he rescued her from Kurogasa."

"Yes, I heard that too. Well, that is progress at least. I wonder whether he confessed feelings for her in there."

"Doubt it, she doesn't seem any happier than usual. He's a slow moving man, I can tell you that. Every time I see him, he's taking his sweet time, and he seems to walk with a kind-of shuffle. I don't see how he gets anything done, but if Kaoru-chan is to be believed, he's quite handy around the place."

"Oh, really? Well what does she say about him?"

* * *

Kenshin's curiosity perked up even more, if that was possible, and he scrubbed at the laundry less vigorously so he could focus on the chatter of the next door neighbors.

* * *

"…he's a great cook! He does laundry, and he runs errands, and he's saved her life a couple of times already. She can't say enough wonderful things about him. If you ask me, she's smitten."

* * *

Kenshin let out a long, slow sigh. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath.

So they thought she was smitten with him? Really? Smitten?

He wasn't prepared for the warm, tingly sensation that ignited in the pit of his stomach, and he tried in vain to quash it.

He'd have to deal with his feelings later. For now he'd just accept the fact that his feelings for the girl were growing, and the neighbors seemed to think that she liked him too.

…But they also thought he was in government employ, so their information wasn't entirely correct, was it?

* * *

"Do you know how old he is, by any chance? He looks to be about her age, but I always get the impression that he's seen a lot more of the world than she has."

"I don't know. If I were to guess, I'd say he's about 20. But I know what you mean about that look he's got. Kami only knows where he came from; maybe he had a harsh childhood."

"Yes, that's probably it."

* * *

_Incorrect, Correct, Incorrect, Correct. Still zero for zero, overall, minna-san._

The speculation about his age brought Kenshin abruptly back to earth.

If they knew that he was pushing thirty, would they still think Kaoru was smitten with him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you heard the latest about Kaoru-chan?"

"No, what's going on now—did her ward steal something from the Akabeko?"

"No, no, he's still employed here. I think since he's been in her care, his pick-pocketing days are over. It's actually about her and that lady doctor!"

"Really!"

* * *

Yahiko tried to suppress a snarl. He was nobody's ward! And the only reason he was ever a pickpocket in the first place was because no one had ever tried helping him before.

Not until Kenshin and Ugly.

He contemplated spitting in the gossiping girls' food, if Tsubame didn't catch him at it.

* * *

"Yes, well, I heard that she and the lady doctor—Takani Megumi I think her name is—are competing for Himura-san's affections!"

"Oh, wow, that is…rather unfortunate. Takani-san is the woman all the men are talking about, isn't she?"

"Yes. I don't know how poor Kaoru-san is going to compete with that."

* * *

Yahiko mentally scoffed. Kenshin would never go for someone like Megumi, no matter how much she flirted with him. He was, for being such a courageous fighter and all that, really a shy man who preferred his privacy. Having spent time around some yakuza, Yahiko knew a thing or two about men who liked it when women were all over them.

Kenshin was nothing like any of them. He wasn't so sure about his feelings for Kaoru. But she had a much better shot; they lived together, after all.

* * *

"Well, at least she also has that other handsome man—Sanosuke. I actually spoke with him once; he's quite friendly! Very charming."

"Yeah, so charming he got you to buy him lunch! I still say he's a con. But a handsome con."

* * *

Yahiko chuckled quietly to himself. It sounded just like Sano to charm his way into getting a meal. But it was so stupid that these girls thought he and Kaoru could ever end up together.

First of all, they were like siblings. Secondly, Kaoru wasn't fooled by his 'charms'; she only let him get away with mooching off of her because she cared too much and had already taken in the rest of them. And thirdly…he was Sanosuke. Sano and Kaoru sounded like as likely a pair as Kenshin and Megumi.

Dumb girls. If he had to listen to people talk about any more mushy romantic crap, he'd go crazy. Tae-san and Tsubame-chan were bad enough!

* * *

"Oh, Yahiko-kun, there you are!"

Yahiko looked up to see Tsubame smiling pleasantly at him. He started to smile back.

"Tae-san asked me to get you. She has some new dishware that was just delivered and would like your help to bring it in."

"Got it," Yahiko replied, puffing out his chest just a little bit as he put aside the broom and went to help his employer take care of the heavy lifting.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru usually didn't pay much attention while she was out and about town, doing her shopping. But when the name of her only student reached her ears, she couldn't help but put herself in a better range of hearing. Why would strangers be talking about Yahiko?

* * *

"The little boy now residing with Kaoru-san and Himura-san. He's a surly little thing, hardly ever smiles!"

* * *

Kaoru snorted. Yahiko'd blow a gasket if he could hear how this woman was talking about him: little this and little that. And surly too!

* * *

"Well, he's got a bit of an attitude now. He apparently rescued his shy little girlfriend recently! I heard about it from my neighbor; she watched the whole thing from her window. On the sly, of course, she didn't want to get involved with the yakuza thugs. But she said he was very brave."

"Oh, that is too adorable! I'll bet he swept little Tsubame-chan right off her feet!"

* * *

Kaoru beamed to herself, partly due to the descriptions of Tsubame and partly due to the nature of the chatter between these two matrons. It was just so motherly…

* * *

"I'm glad that Kaoru-chan is taking care of him now. The little dear, he was almost a lost cause if he stayed on with the yakuza. It's really a shame that they're so active. It makes me fear for my own children!"

"Oh, I know what you mean. Mei-chan is a little bit friendly with Tsubame-chan whenever we go to Akabeko. She is just so timid! It must be because of how her family was treated by the yakuza thugs. Terrible men."

"…It's a little ironic really, how different those two children are, and yet how well they seem to get along. Have you ever seen Yahiko-chan with any friends?"

"…No, actually! I don't think I ever have!"

* * *

Kaoru paused, staring blindly at the selection of fish. Now that they voiced it, she realized that she'd never heard or seen of any boys Yahiko's age that he spent time with. She'd never thought about it before, but, he didn't seem to have any friends besides they're little make-shift family.

And that was sad…

He didn't complain though. He seemed quite content to do his training and work at the Akabeko every day, filling the rest of his time at home lazing around or talking with whoever was available. And he did spent a lot of time with Tsubame, she supposed, though what the women said of her was true—she was very timid, and probably didn't talk very much. She wondered if she was getting better now, after promising that she'd try to be braver after seeing how Yahiko protected her.

Well, there was a way to find out!

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Tae-san!"

Kaoru greeted her friend cheerfully upon entering the threshold of the restaurant. Tae was in her usual place at the front podium, ready to greet guests. Her eyes lit up seeing Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan! Welcome!" She paused a beat, and then realizing that Kaoru was alone a slight furrow appeared between her brows.

"Himura-san isn't here too? Oh no, did you two have a fight?"

"What? No! Don't be silly, Tae-san, Kenshin and I are fine! I actually stopped by while I was doing some shopping. I wanted to get in a little gossip." She smiled seeing how the mention of gossip brought a special glitter to Tae's gentle gaze.

"You know I always have time for that!" the waitress said with a small chuckle. "But even if you're just running errands, Kaoru-chan, you and Himura-san should spend that time together! It's good for building your relationship!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kaoru responded, blushing and waving her off. She really got flustered when Tae did this. But she supposed it was just what best friends did…

"Anyway!" she said, jumping to change the subject. "I heard these two women talking about—" she lowered her voice, "Yahiko and Tsubame."

"Oh?" Tae leaned forward, smiling wider.

"And I was wondering if Tsubame-chan seems like she's been less timid. Have you noticed anything?" Kaoru realized what a pointless question that was once Tae started in on her long answer of everything she'd observed in the last week and a half.

"Oh, yes! She and Yahiko-kun have been talking a lot more! She's even looked him in the eyes a few times! It's really so sweet, Kaoru-chan, he's been more patient with her lately too. And don't tell him this, but I've caught him blushing whenever she looks at him and then looks away again. And just earlier today, he was joking with her about those men he saved her from, and she laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard! I'm sure it would be since they were so horrible to her. You and Himura-san have been very good for Yahiko-kun, he's really a wonderful boy. You can just tell that he really cares for all of you—"

As she talked and talked, she forgot to keep her tone down and Kaoru hurried cut her off.

"Tae! Hush, they might hear you!"

Tae obeyed, but didn't seem at all sheepish.

"If you and Himura-san follow in their example, Kaoru-chan, you two will be married in no time!"

"Argh, Tae-san!" Kaoru slapped a palm to her face, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

Tae smiled a little triumphantly to herself. It was so painfully obvious that her friend and the gentle Rurouni were attracted to—and perfect for!—each other. She would continue pushing them toward each other every chance she got! Or she couldn't reasonably call herself a dedicated friend and matchmaker!


	5. Chapter 5

"Himura-san got into another fight last week."

* * *

Sanosuke only knew of one Himura-san in Tokyo. He assumed that the guys in the next booth at the Akabeko were talking about the one and the same.

* * *

"He got injured this time. When I went to see Dr. Takani, I ran into him as he was coming out of a check-up."

"Oh, was it bad?"

"Not sure. It didn't look so bad, just a bandaged arm. But if he needed a check-up, I guess there was some significant damage."

"…Or maybe he just wanted to spend some alone time with Dr. Takani."

* * *

Sanosuke smiled to himself as the two dolts snickered. He himself had thought about dropping in on her with "injuries" just to ruffle her feathers. He doubted Kenshin would do that, though.

* * *

"So who was he fighting? He must've been good to get even a scratch on him! Maekawa-sensei tells me that Himura-san is really—"

* * *

Just as Sanosuke was beginning to feel worried about what the man might say, he was interrupted by the arrival of his food. Sano cursed to himself and peeked around the divider to see Tae serving them.

"Hey! Tae-san!"

The waitress finished serving her customers with a smile and then went over to Sano's booth, smiling the same way.

"Are you ready to pay your bill?" she asked sweetly, keeping out the hopeful tone which Sano knew she probably felt. Unfortunately, he'd lost at gambling the night before, so he didn't have anything to give her.

"You'll have to put it on my tab again, sorry, Tae-san. Listen, did you hear what those guys were saying about Kenshin?" His voice lowered to a whisper, prompting Tae to lean in a little.

"No," she whispered back, "they were talking about him?"

"Yeah. Well, alright, maybe they'll start again. Sorry to bother you."

Tae straightened up, and a curious smile came to her face.

"I had no idea you were a gossip, Sanosuke-kun!" she said, almost giddily. "You should come by more often to chat! And of course pay your bill," she added as she turned to walk away and take care of other guests. Sano rolled his eyes; like that was ever gonna happen.

There was silence for a minute next-door, but after the two guys got their fill of some lunch, they started talking again.

* * *

"Anyway, like I was saying, Maekawa-sensei was telling me that Himura-san is really a great swordsman."

* * *

Sano breathed a small sigh of relief.

* * *

"Really? Has he fought him too?"

"No, that's the thing! He was telling me all about fighting ki, and how he can sense Himura-san's from, like a mile away! He was saying it's the most incredible fighting presence he's ever felt in his entire life."

"Wow. Wish I could sense ki. Would be useful."

"Yeah, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Sano lost interest as the conversation shifted onto topics not associated with his friend. The subject of fighting ki remained in his mind however, as he reflected on his most recent experience with Kenshin's energy.

He hadn't been exaggerating to Raijuta about angering the most dangerous man in the world. When Kenshin had returned after getting his and Yutaro's injuries treated, his battle aura had been overwhelming. Even though he himself wasn't on the receiving end of it this time, Sanosuke felt a little on edge just being present. And in that fight, Kenshin had been even angrier because of Raijuta's blatant and cruel disregard for his student.

People just didn't hurt others carelessly in front of Kenshin without getting their due. Raijuta had fallen apart like a crumbling river bank under the deluge of Kenshin's ki. Kenshin hadn't even needed to use half his skill to win that fight.

Forget sensing ki. Sanosuke's ambition was to be able to _use_ it the way Kenshin did.

_Damn…that would be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Takani is really lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes… I wish I could walk like her! So confident and womanly."

"True. Hey, have you heard? She apparently saved a man's life the other day."

"Again? And did she break his heart too?"

* * *

Megumi rolled her eyes a little, but smiled to herself as she overheard the younger girls whispering about her. She had a rather keen ear, having spent time among devious types like Takeda Kanryuu and Shinomori Aoshi; and it was just her natural inclination as well. As she busied herself with some paperwork, it was all too easy to overhear the Mori sisters gossiping while they waited for their mother to come out of treatment with Dr. Gensai.

* * *

"No! I heard it was Sagara Sanosuke!"

"Oh! The handsome thug! Well, that makes sense, he breaks a lot of hearts himself."

* * *

Megumi had to refrain from snorting, with some difficulty.

* * *

"Yes, well, he was stabbed apparently."

* * *

The reminder subdued her humor, and Megumi shook her head imperceptibly. Sanosuke was fine now; in fact, he was waiting with Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun for Kenshin to return from his trip to meet with Okubo-san. Megumi herself would be going to wait as well as soon as she could get out of the clinic.

But that Mibu wolf character had really injured him. And now their whole family unit was falling apart. If Ken-san decided to go to Kyoto…

She tried to push the thought from her mind. She had to focus on what she was doing, rather than think about things that wouldn't happen. Ken-san would never go back to the way of the hitokiri. He was the one who had shown _her_ a new way to live after all…

* * *

"What is going on at that dojo? First Himura-san defeated Hitokiri Battosai there, and then little Yahiko-chan suddenly appeared, and then Sagara-san fought Himura-san, but now they're friends, and _then_ Himura-san fought the Kurogasa, then Takani-san joined their group…and that's not even all of it! How is Kaoru-san dealing with all of that?"

"I don't know. She's always been a determined girl. I kind of wish I could be more like her too, come to think of it."

"Well, does anyone know why Sagara-san was stabbed?"

"…Not for certain. It's apparently hush-hush, but I heard that Okubo-sama himself was there too! Something is going on, for sure."

"Oh my…"

* * *

Megumi felt her heart constrict. She could only pray that Ken-san wasn't going to do something reckless. She would feel much better if he was already home by the time she went to visit.

* * *

"Girls! I'm ready, let's go."

Mori-san came out from her appointment, and her daughters dutifully followed her out the door. Megumi kept her eyes to her paperwork, thinking and worrying about what she'd find later that morning.

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"Okubo assassinated! Latest breaking news!"

"Mysterious assassin strikes down Okubo!"

"Okubo!"

"Okubo-sama! Oh no, what does this mean?"

"Did you hear? Okubo-sama was assassinated this morning!"

"I can't believe this! Is no one safe?"

"How did they do it? What about the sword ban? Was it a gun?"

"Come inside, children, it's not safe right now!"

* * *

The shouts and excitement were palpable. Everyone gathered at Kamiya dojo read the latest news report with grim faces and worried hearts.

Everyone except Kenshin.

And their anxiety grew with each passing moment he did not rejoin them.

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"While Okubo-kyo was normally very reserved, this morning he seemed so forthcoming. I don't think he knew he was going to die. But perhaps something important was supposed to happen today that would change the future of Japan."

* * *

Yamayoshi-kyo's conjecturing statement hit Kenshin like a blunt blade.

He had known that Okubo-dono wanted him to help with the Shishio Makoto case.

And as much as he hated the circumstances, Kenshin wanted to be absolutely certain that he did everything in his power to protect his country, and his new friends. But whether or not that required him to join Okubo-dono's cause was the issue.

But now… Now things seemed truly dire. Refusing Okubo-dono now would be an insult to the dead, and a death sentence for many living. It seemed like his path had been chosen.

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

By the evening of 14th May 1878, the talking had moved indoors. Megumi was called out to an emergency, and Sanosuke walked with her to be on the safe side given the troubling events of the day. It was late, and Yahiko had gone to bed with the comforting thought that Kenshin wouldn't abandon them to the beck and call of the government that was trying to use him. Kaoru remained waiting outside for her Rurouni to return.

He finally appeared, materializing from the shadows like a specter of smoke. A smile lit up Kaoru's face as she turned to greet him, overjoyed that he had returned.

But one look at his face told her that something was amiss.

He didn't waste time in telling her that he was going to Kyoto. And Kaoru suddenly realized how alone they were, how silent the surroundings were in stark contrast with the vociferous chattering of the earlier hours.

When he turned to leave, it all came crashing down on her.

He was going to leave her alone in this silence, and he might never return.


	7. Chapter 7

The neighbors were abuzz with scandalous gossip. Yahiko heard it everywhere he went. Tae-san and Tsubame-chan had asked him a dozen questions about Kenshin and where he'd gone, why he'd left, how Kaoru was doing… After hearing that she wasn't doing well at all, Tae had closed the Akabeko temporarily to go and try to make her eat something, or respond at all to the outside world.

But nothing worked.

She was numb and deaf to what the people were saying.

* * *

"Didja hear? Himura-san left!"

"What do you mean, 'left'? As in, left to go on a trip?"

"No—he's gone, he's left town. For good, I heard! He disappeared after Okubo-sama's assassination."

"Aiii-ya! Are you serious?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"What about Kaoru-san? Did she say what happened?"

"…No. She hasn't been seen since, I think she's been staying home."

"Sounds like heartbreak… Poor girl."

* * *

Sanosuke heard word of Kenshin's departure the day after it happened, when Kaoru was already neck-deep in self-pity and Yahiko was beside himself. He'd gone straight to the Akabeko, stomping through town and listening to all the whispers.

* * *

"There's Sagara-san! So it looks like Himura-san really did leave alone!"

"Gee, he looks mad. Maybe they all had an enormous row."

* * *

_Maybe we're gonna have a fist-pounding from me to you when we meet again, Kenshin…_

* * *

Megumi had allowed herself to process the fact that Ken-san really was gone, after hearing the gossip for the next two days in her clinic. It wasn't until the third day that she finally went to rouse Kaoru from her ridiculous stupor.

* * *

"Things don't look good for Kaoru-chan. She's completely out of it."

"Has she even gotten out of bed?"

"Kimichi-san said no. She's been keeping an eye on things, and it's only been Yahiko-chan leaving the property to go to work in the Akabeko. Otherwise, Tae-san and Tsubame-chan visited a few times, and everything else has been quiet. Nobody looks happy."

* * *

_Idiotic child. Ken-san won't ever come back if you don't go after him!_

* * *

Yahiko breathed a sigh of relief when Megumi was finally able to get Kaoru to respond. For some reason, she was able to reach Kaoru even though he'd been saying basically the same things all along. They left to Kyoto the very next morning.

* * *

"Now Kaoru-san's gone! And Yahiko-chan!"

"Oh? After Himura-san?

"Mm-hm, it looks like it."

"Well that's good. I guess Himura-san's going to come back sooner or later that way."

* * *

Megumi smiled bitterly to herself.

It was because of her that Kaoru was gone to Kyoto at all.

But it was because of Ken-san's choice that Kaoru was the one who had to go.

Now, everyone was gone. Yahiko had left with the tanuki, and Sanosuke had gone separately thereafter. The baka was probably causing more damage to his shoulder, but that wasn't her problem at the moment.

Her problem was that she was stuck back in Tokyo with nothing but worry to help her sleep at night.

_You'd better not act so pathetic again, little girl_, she thought angrily, _or else I'll make you very sorry for it._

_ Ken-san needs a woman, not an insecure child. Don't you dare fail him._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 2.28.13 – Realized I messed up on Saito's alias! He's Fujita Goro, not Goro Fujita… Fixed it! _ce**

**A/N: Wellll, this chapter is surprisingly long. I don't know what happened... Hope you like it! _ce**

* * *

"Oh, look who it is: Fujita-san is back."

"Well it certainly has been a long time! Tokio-san is a saint to put up with such errant behavior, if you ask me."

* * *

_Nobody asked you, you gossipy, wrinkled wind-bag._

_If Tokio is any kind of saint—which I find unlikely, given that I know her temper on an intimate level—it's because she puts up with the likes of brainless women such as you, Kansato-'san'._

* * *

"Who's the boy? Do you recognize him?"

"No, not at all. Is he with Fujita-san? Poor thing looks miserable."

"…Well is it any wonder? Perhaps they're family—they have the same look."

* * *

_Har har._

_People are idiots._

_The kid and I look absolutely nothing alike._

* * *

"I'm sure we'll hear about this later. C'mon, let's finish our washing and then get a bite to eat."

* * *

Saito was usually never attuned to the whispers, or even plainly spoken words of others.

He had always lived by his own rules, and then as a member of the Shinsengumi, had adopted their ideals as his own. No one else's thoughts or opinions really mattered; with the exception of Tokio, perhaps, as she often would annoyingly remind him.

Contrary to what the Battosai and little weasel brat had imagined her to be, and as his neighbors apparently agreed, Tokio couldn't possibly be a saint and his wife at the same time.

She was certainly his better half in many ways, not as sarcastic or cynical, but in all the rest of her personality, she and Saito were cut from the same cloth. They had to be, to survive. His work naturally kept him away more often than not, and Tokio was strong and stubborn enough to deal with that; she always had been. And as was the case now, there were times he brought his work home with him, and she was always prepared to adapt.

He had not called her 'capable' lightly.

Granted, he usually would come home half-dead, rather than going to see a doctor, and she was used to that kind of behavior. The boy might surprise her a little more than his usual returns home did, but he had no doubts that Tokio would take him in gladly.

Where he was often cold, she was not; she was a loving woman, and he appreciated that.

So it really annoyed him when their neighbors whispered about his frequent periods away from home as though he were doing his wife a disservice. There was no one on the earth that he cared about more than that woman, and it was because he cared about and trusted her that he felt he could go to work like he did. He was not only supporting them and their sons, but he was also fulfilling his duty as a Wolf of Mibu. That was just something which needed to be done, and Tokio understood.

Unlike those imbecilic old hens.

He was fairly seething the more he thought about it.

It was the same every time he came home; he almost felt obligated to listen for it, despite his usual deafness to such chatter.

It was like a rite of passage, or an assurance that he truly was in the right place, strange as that may seem.

* * *

_I hope Tokio-san is nice_, Eiji thought dejectedly, trailing after Saito-san with a fiercely depressed look on his face.

He couldn't even find it in him to be grateful to the man, though he knew he should have been. It was just too hard knowing that his brother and parents were dead, and that Saito-san was merely taking him somewhere where he wouldn't be an inconvenience. He apparently had somewhere important to be, with that amazing red-haired samurai and the skinny girl with the braid; Eiji knew that by causing a ruckus over his parents' bodies, he'd just been in the way.

Still, he'd do it all over again, if he had to.

* * *

"Anata!"

An excited female voice alerted Eiji to his surroundings. He looked up and saw, to his immense surprise, a very pretty and young-looking woman smiling happily at his stoic caretaker. Was this his wife?

"Tadaima, Tokio," Saito said, a little gruffly, but with a tone of genuine pleasure. Eiji looked away embarrassedly when he and his wife kissed. So this was definitely Tokio-san.

"You're home early," Tokio said, sounding confused. "The mission is already over?"

"No," was the monosyllabic reply, "there's been a slight amendment to the original plan. Actually, there have been many. But we should discuss this inside."

"Hai, hai," said his wife, and she glanced curiously at Eiji, who was still looking away.

* * *

"Hey, Tatsuo-chan!"

The youngest Fujita looked up from his game of marbles with one of the neighbor kids. His oldest brother, Tsutomu, was standing over him with Tsuyoshi behind him.

"Tou-san is back!"

"Really?!"

Tatsuo hastily stood up from his crouching position.

"Please excuse me, Rokuro-chan, I want to go see my Tou-san!"

Before the other kid had a chance to respond, the three Fujita brothers were dashing off in the direction of home.

* * *

"So I guess those boys have heard that their papa arrived home," remarked one of the village women, as the young Fujitas raced by. Her husband made a sound of acknowledgement.

"They always seem to figure it out," he said blandly.

"I wonder if they heard about the new boy?"

* * *

None of the children had heard about Eiji. So they all halted comically upon rushing into the house calling for their father, and then seeing their parents sitting with a strange kid, all with rather serious faces.

"So the brats have arrived," Saito said offhandedly. Tokio rolled her eyes, but Tsutomu grinned and his younger brothers followed suit.

"Heya, Tou-san!" he said, dashing to his father's side and slapping him on the back. Saito's tired, lined face grew even wearier.

"Hello, Tsutomu-kun. Your esteemed father is back for a little while. Why don't you and your brothers have a seat. I'm sure you've all deduced that we have things to discuss."

"Who are you?" Tatsuo questioned the new boy curiously, already sitting next to him. He looked like he was just a year or two older than he was. His childlike curiosity caught Eiji by surprise.

"Mishima Eiji," he replied.

"Fujita Tatsuo!" the younger boy said cheerfully. His father called their attention then, and four boyish faces turned to look at him.

"Now that you know my youngest son, these are the other two idiots: the oldest, Tsutomu, and the middle child, Tsuyoshi. You fit just below Tsuyoshi and just above Tatsuo in age, Eiji-kun."

If Eiji were to guess, Tsutomu was thirteen, Tsuyoshi 10, and Tatsuo 8.

"Eiji is going to live with us," Saito continued, not bothering with any pleasantries. His sons took the announcement rather well, all things considered, although their eyes did widen a bit in surprise.

"For how long?" Tsuyoshi wondered aloud. Eiji looked down.

"For forever, Tsuyoshi-kun," Saito said point-blank. There was a brief silence after that.

"You boys should all get along," Tokio said then, encouragingly. "And I'll take good care of you, Eiji-chan." She smiled sweetly as the serious boy looked up at her with wounded, vulnerable eyes. He seemed to take some heart.

"Arigato," he said to his two new guardians, with as much gratitude as he could express. After another, respectful pause, Saito then requested that Tokio make soba for everyone, and the boys started talking to their new brother excitedly, trying to get to know him. And for a little while, Eiji forgot that he was sad.

* * *

"You should make sure they don't ask Eiji-kun any stupid questions, Tokio," Saito remarked that evening as he prepared to leave again. Tokio readjusted the collar of his uniform, needlessly, and looked down.

"I already told them to give him room to breathe. They're smart boys; they know what to do."

"Mm. Something they got from me, I'd say."

Tokio looked up at him sharply, with a dangerous little smile on her face.

"Certainly not. _That_ wasn't the right thing to say at all."

"Don't tease me, woman," Saito grumbled, albeit good-naturedly. Tokio's smile became sincere.

"Hurry home soon, anata," she said softly. "We'll all be waiting for your safe return."

Saito's expression softened slightly as he looked down into his wife's dark eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it. In my absence, make sure those blockheads train even harder than their sensei makes them. And try to get Eiji involved too," he said thoughtfully. "He could use the outlet right now."

Tokio smiled, and then leaned up to meet her husband's lips with her own.

"Aishiteru wa," she said, when they broke apart. Saito took a step back and tipped his hat to her, causing her to giggle, and then walked with a long stride into the night.

* * *

"Did you hear? That boy Fujita-san brought home is living with them now!"

"Really? Did they adopt him?"

"Yes, I think so!"

"Wow. I wonder how the boys feel about it. He comes home so seldom, and then dumps another brother on them before leaving again."

"I think they like him. I saw them all playing tag in the field the other day. The new boy seems to like them too."

* * *

Tokio sighed, overhearing her neighbors gossip.

How dare they suggest her husband "dumped" Eiji on them? The audacity of some people…

But she smiled thinking about her boys all playing together. She'd make sure of it that Eiji was as happy with them as he could be.

Her husband truly was a good man to take him in without a second thought. Gruff as he was…he had a good heart.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In the previous chapter, a Guest reviewer pointed out that I had the wrong names for Saito's sons! Thank you, L! I _knew_ he had three sons, but for some reason I couldn't find what their actual names were anywhere... I've corrected their names :)

* * *

"Look, there he is again."

"Oh wow! His hair really is red!"

"I told you. I've never seen anything like it."

"He's not from around here, is he? I wonder what brings someone like that to Kyoto."

* * *

Kenshin listened passively to the whispers that had been following him around all day. He'd left the Aoiya for a time to get reacquainted with the city streets he once knew so well.

It might be useful information, later on…

And it was simple, morbid fascination that kept him in tune with what the denizens of the city were thinking when they saw him.

* * *

"…Are you stupid? You do know who he looks like, don't you? …Not from this city…you're a baka."

* * *

And there it was.

The just-under-the-surface collective conscious which had made his past legend.

* * *

"I didn't want to say it."

"…Yeah, well, I understand that I guess. Not a happy thought, to think the Battosai actually exists."

"…And we don't know if it's really him. I wouldn't want to falsely accuse someone of something so awful."

* * *

Kenshin tried not to clench his teeth.

He hated Kyoto.

The memories this place brought back to him were unwelcome.

* * *

"He looks like Battosai."

"Battosai isn't real."

"Just hope he isn't!"

"Where's the scar?"

"He's covering it up, see?"

"I can't even imagine what I'd do if it suddenly became known that the most infamous hitokiri returned to Kyoto."

"That's all bunk. It's impossible for someone to be that deadly. Just one man?"

"And look at him, he's as scrawny as a teenage girl!"

"Don't stare, Momo-chan, he has a sword!"

"But his hair is so pretty, Kaa-san."

"Shh! Don't say such things, it isn't natural…"

* * *

They all aggravated him.

The neighbors in Tokyo weren't half this bad.

In fact, they often amused him with their gossip. He liked to hear what they said about Kaoru-dono; she was well-liked and admired. And they seemed to think that he was a good thing for her.

Not so here. Here, he was anything but welcomed.

…He could only imagine what the neighbors in Tokyo now thought of him. With no small amount of dismay, he realized that he didn't want to know.

* * *

"My, the Aoiya is busy! Have you been there lately?"

"I have! A lot of new faces are there. They all seem to know each other. There's a new blue-eyed waitress and a little boy helping out. Misao-chan seems happy too, with all the help."

"Yes, I know! I wonder what's going on?"

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, but the Aoiya was destroyed!"

"Was that all the noise a couple nights ago?!"

"Yes! It's demolished. Whatever fighting happened there was really bad, Shinsaki."

"…I'll say."

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

It was with a sigh of utter relief that Kenshin boarded the boat back to Tokyo. With Kaoru-dono beside him again, and willingly, he felt revived. And leaving Kyoto behind again only added to that.

The whispers seemed to die down too.

It was as if her presence, and the support of all his friends in the past few months, protected him from pointless words which no longer had any true bearing on his mood.

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"So everyone's gone from the Shirobeko, huh, Sae-san?"

Sae smiled at her customer and replied, a little sadly.

"Yes. My friends were visiting from Tokyo. But they were here a long time, and it was nice to see them."

"Tokyo, eh? Isn't that where you're sister lives?"

"Yes! The folks who were in town are actually good friends of hers also."

"Oh, how nice! Say, do you know anything about that red-haired swordsman? People around town seem to think he was…y'know…"

* * *

Misao listened attentively to the other customer gossiping with Sae-san. It had not escaped anyone's notice how well-remembered Himura was around these streets. As much as she wished Kaoru-san and everyone could have stayed longer, she was also glad that he didn't have to deal with the gossip anymore.

* * *

"No, I don't know of anyone who looks like him at all," Sae said blithely. With an apologetic smile, she walked away to take care of someone else's order.

* * *

Misao smiled to herself a little, grateful for Sae-san's diplomacy and prudence.

_We'll always have your back here in Kyoto, Himura,_ she thought to herself, about one of the greatest men she'd ever met.

_Kyoto can whisper all they want. But we know the truth._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Things have been getting pretty busy lately, and I didn't realize it'd already been six days! Anway, another long chapter! This one makes a little more sense since I included a flashback. Enjoy! _ce

* * *

"Hey, hey! Isn't that Himura-san?"

* * *

Kenshin heard someone in the crowded harbor gasp.

* * *

"Yeah! And Kaoru-san! And Sagara-san, Takani-san, and Yahiko-chan too! They're back!"

* * *

He tried to ignore them. He just wanted to get home…

* * *

"Maybe he and Kaoru-san didn't have a row after all. She seems happy enough."

"It wasn't a row, stupid. She was heartbroken, remember?"

* * *

A painful icy shaft when right through Kenshin's gut.

Yes, he remembered…

* * *

"Ohh. Well, what happened then, because I seem to be misinformed."

* * *

Kenshin looked around at the faces of his friends nervously, checking to see if anyone else was listening. But they seemed to be preoccupied with getting snacks from the vendor.

* * *

"All we know is, after Okubo-sama was assassinated, Himura-san disappeared. Kaoru-san didn't come out of her house for a good three days, and everyone else went over there to visit her. Umiyako-san said that she heard Tae-san was afraid Kaoru-san wasn't eating. And then, Sagara-san was suddenly gone too, and Kaoru-san and Yahiko-chan left right after. Now they're back. I don't know where any of them actually went."

"And Takani-san?"

"…I'm not sure. I didn't even hear she left Tokyo."

"Maybe it was some kind of intervention. Gin-san seems to think that Himura-san's hesitant about being in a serious relationship with the girl."

"How long has it been though? Isn't he worried she'll find someone else? Kaoru-san is well-liked around here! I might tell my brother to go to her if Himura-san waits too long!"

* * *

Kenshin felt as though this conversation had taken a rather jarring turn.

Why did people always stick their noses in others' private business? And what was this brother like exactly?

* * *

"Forget your brother, she's got another eligible man right under her nose."

* * *

_Who?_

* * *

"…Sagara-san and Kaoru-san? I don't think so. Look at him with Takani-san."

* * *

Kenshin looked. He and Megumi-dono were arguing again, getting right in each others' faces. But Kaoru-dono and Yahiko were laughing at them, and it seemed to be just another day.

* * *

"Sagara-san's clearly in love with her."

"Oh clearly."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Kenshin had to wonder where these people got such ideas. He supposed it was all too common for people to assume that men and women who fought so openly with each other like Sano and Megumi-dono did must have some feelings for one another... But Sano and Kaoru-dono? He just couldn't see it. Although they fought too, their bickering was more similar to Kaoru and Yahiko's sibling-like relationship.

And saying that Kaoru-dono and Yahiko were a match was going much too far.

But, he was biased, after all. Not only did he have his own selfish claim on Kaoru, at least privately, but he was privy to Sanosuke's thoughts on the neighbors gossiping. The younger man had brought up the subject to him on the boat ride home...

* * *

_"I overheard something kinda interesting, before I left Tokyo," Sanosuke remarked to him, offhandedly. They were leaning against the railing of the ship, looking out at the water. Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono, and Yahiko were all elsewhere on the ship._

_"And that was?" Kenshin prompted him, sensing that he had something he wanted to share._

_"Well, it's just gossip, really, but I just wanted to get it out there in case you hear some things that make you wonder when we get back home: I'm not interested in Jo-chan as a romantic partner."_

_"Oro?"_

_Kenshin looked at his taller friend with surprise._

_"Yeah. After you left, I heard a few people saying that they hoped I'd come to Kaoru's rescue from her broken heart, or some stupid shit like that. They might speculate about it after we all get back too. You know how people talk..."_

_Kenshin merely listened, though he mentally agreed._

_"That's not even all of it though," Sano continued, going on to explain that some of the neighbors might not be too happy to see him return. He encouraged Kenshin to think about making his intentions to stay at Kamiya dojo for good more publicly known._

_"Because, just between you and me, you better not run out on us like that again, or I WILL Futae-no-Kiwami your face, you got that, Kenshin?"_

_Kenshin smiled a little nervously and meekly assured Sanosuke that he wasn't intending to go anywhere. Sano seemed to calm down a bit, as an unspoken understanding passed between them._

_"Well, whatever you do, that's your business," he said, rather graciously considering his threat moments ago. "I just thought you oughta know what I've been hearing around town. It's kinda gross, if you ask me... Jo-chan's like my sister, y'know? And you're my best friend...I'd have to be a real scumbag to even consider her any other way."_

* * *

That remark had gratified Kenshin in a number of ways. And now he was grateful that Sanosuke had had the presence of mind to mention those things.

It seemed that the neighbors behaved just as he predicted.

* * *

"Well, in any case, he's back now and it would seem that there's still a chance for them to be together. Let's just hope he stays this time. If he ever does that to Kaoru-san again, I'll hope and pray that he doesn't come back. She's too good to be treated like that."

* * *

The guilt washed over him again, and he tried in earnest to stop listening. Fortunately, Kaoru called to him.

"Kenshin! C'mon, we're all ready to go!"

She walked over to him, smiling brightly, and he couldn't help but smile a little bit in return.

"What were you doing all the way over here?" she asked him curiously, as they fell in step beside one another with the rest of the group walking up ahead. Sanosuke and Megumi's argument was still going strong, with Yahiko interjecting things here and there, so none of them were listening.

"Just thinking," he replied. Kaoru scanned his face with her eyes briefly, then shrugged.

"Well don't think too much, Kenshin," she said, "you'll give yourself a headache." She grinned. Kenshin smiled back more openly.

"This one will try."

* * *

The familiar road leading to the dojo gate stretched ahead of him now.

With increasingly slow steps, he approached, finding it hard to believe that he was returning almost exactly the way he'd left. He never planned to see this road again after walking away from Kaoru in the dark of that May night three months ago. The memory weighed on his conscience.

As he worried himself, Kaoru turned to him, already standing on the threshold of the entranceway. Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko had already gone inside, and were watching the other two with interest. Kenshin suddenly realized that he'd stopped in his tracks.

In a quiet, but happy voice, Kaoru spoke to him as she extended a hand.

"Welcome home, Kenshin."

She smiled, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

Kenshin felt his eyes widen in surprise. But then he truly smiled and closed his eyes in brief thanks. Opening them, he placed his hand gently into hers and said words he had not spoken in ten long years.

"Tadaima, de gozaru."

He did not miss the way Kaoru's fingers minutely flexed beneath his palm. Though they did not hold hands for long, Kenshin could still feel the impressions her hand made long afterwards.

He was home.

No one would need to send their brothers after Kaoru-dono, or worry that he'd leave again. It wouldn't happen, and one day soon… He'd make sure that Kaoru knew just how much he cared for her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you _hear _that disaster at Kamiya-san's dojo last night? Did you see it? I'd be surprised if China didn't hear it."

"Yes, I heard… You don't know Kaoru-san very well, do you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well… She's dead."

* * *

"It seems as though the dust barely settles before more tragedy strikes at that dojo…"

* * *

There was a brief, dull silence before Yahiko heard the other person speak.

* * *

"I can't believe that Kamiya-san is gone."

* * *

He tried to block them out, to keep his eyes from tearing up. He now wished that he hadn't left the dojo.

But he'd had to. It was hard knowing that your instructor and idol were both gone, in one way or another; being at home only reminded him of that.

* * *

"I know. She was so young… And now Himura-san probably really is gone for good…"

* * *

The uncomfortable sensation of building tears prompted Yahiko to turn and leave. He'd been better off at home, as strange as that seemed.

* * *

_Kenshin… Kaoru… You can't both be gone. It can't end like this!_

Yahiko thought morosely on the events he'd missed, which had led up to Kaoru's death and Kenshin's disappearance. The words spoken all around him at her funeral still echoed back to him in his waking and sleeping thoughts.

* * *

_"Too young."_

_ "Who could have done this?"_

_ "Did the Battosai come back for her?"_

_ "Kaoru-chan!"_

_ "Where is Himura-san? Shouldn't he be here too?"_

_ "If only he'd married her… Maybe she'd have been better protected."_

_ "Where will Yahiko-chan go? What will that poor child too, now bereft of his adoptive parents also?"_

* * *

That last one was perhaps the worst for Yahiko to hear, right after the accusation that if Kenshin had married Kaoru, she would have been spared.

Everyone who knew anything, knew that Kenshin had wanted to protect Kaoru with even his own life. He didn't need to be her husband to do that. People were so strange…

And as much as he'd mercilessly teased and tormented Kaoru, and proclaimed that he was able to take care of himself…

It did bother him more than he was willing to let on that he was alone again.

They had become sort of like parents to him. But they were more than that too: parents, brother, sister, friends, idol, teacher…

Kenshin and Kaoru were family.

Yahiko had had enough of losing that.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to those people who attacked them in the first place…"

"Must've gone back to wherever they came from. Kami only knows what they wanted."

"…It's sort of strange, really, how as soon as Himura-san showed up, things got a lot more interesting at that dojo."

"He wasn't the impetus. Battosai was, remember?"

"Well, yeah, at first. But he defeated him. But after that?"

"…I see your point, I guess."

"Besides, I heard that wasn't even the real Battosai. Have you ever heard of the Battosai's description?"

"Of course, everyone's heard that! But they're just tall tales. I always thought they were propaganda, to make people afraid of outsiders. That'd be pretty clever of the Bakufu, ne?"

"…Not bad, that's actually somewhat convincing. But what are the odds that Himura-san has both red hair _and_ the cross scar? I don't think the Bakufu were truly that clever…"

"What about the yellow eyes? His eyes are bluish, if I remember correctly."

"Well, yeah…okay, so maybe he's not the real Battosai. Who really knows?"

"Yeah… And now, we'll probably never know. The whole group has been disbanded. Whoever Himura-san is, he was the one keeping them all in the same place. Funny to think of it like that, since he's such a meek person."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think he's more than he appears. And Kaoru-san was definitely more the one keeping them there, I'd say. After all, he only disappeared after she died."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't realize that, but I suppose you're right."

"Aa."

* * *

Saito's paperwork was building up again. The attack on Kamiya dojo, by mysterious assailants with alarmingly efficient weapons, and subsequent disappearance of Himura Kenshin were at the top of the pile. He grunted as he smoked his fourth cigarette of that morning and looked over the odious documents.

The attackers were mysterious only to the general populace. He had been there for the whole thing, so he copied down all he'd witnessed, right up to Kamiya-san's corpse in the dojo.

He had not seen her murdered, nor had he seen where Battosai went. Those were the two things that irked him most of the whole situation.

First of all, was he the only one who thought her death wasn't the logical means to an end? If Yukishiro Enishi had truly wanted his adversary to suffer, then why didn't he hang around to watch the fruits of his labor? Battosai wasn't the only one who'd gone missing mere moments after the culmination of the fight. That did not sit well with Saito.

And then, Battosai… What was that ahou's problem? He succumbed so easily to the punishment Yukishiro had decided for him. In years past, Saito had once held some begrudging respect for him as a warrior. But now…

Now, he was just disgusted. It was one thing to fight Shishio Makoto without resorting to murder. But letting someone take the life of your woman? Never.

Saito would make any man who dared to harm his wife pay dearly for even the mere thought. There would be blood, and screaming, and a dead body. And he'd enjoy it.

* * *

"We should locate Himura-san as soon as possible."

* * *

He looked up from his paperwork and musings to listen to one of the other in-commands converse with his subordinate.

* * *

"Hai. I believe Goro-san is on the case as we speak."

"I'm not," Saito interrupted them. Both men turned to look at him in surprise, not realizing he'd been listening.

"I refuse to look for that man," he said, not without vitriol.

"Eh? But why, Goro-san?"

"Because. He's useless to us."

* * *

_I'm sure that ahou is crouching somewhere filthy and pitying his entire existence._

* * *

"The case at hand is to find the attackers. Himura wouldn't know anything about where they went."

"But—"

Saito went back to his work, ignoring his colleagues. They exchanged a look of wonder and uncertainty, before following his lead and dropping the subject.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Get up, Kenshin! We're going to avenge, Jo-chan!"_

"_Ken-san, please, get up, your injuries must be treated…"_

"_Kenshin-san…"_

* * *

Their voices were like far-away whispers. He could hear them, but they did not reach far enough to rouse him from where he crouched.

It didn't matter what they said.

* * *

"_FUCK YOU!"_

"_Hey, punk, he might not have been here long, but he's one of us now!"_

"_We won't let you intervene like this!"_

* * *

It didn't matter that Sanosuke kicked and punched him, that Megumi-dono screamed at him to stop, that Tsubame-dono was crying…

* * *

"Well, look who it is."

His eyes tiredly lifted to look into the bandaged face of an old enemy. Still too tired to stand, Kenshin greeted him with a dull sense of irony.

"I'm not here to take you anywhere. I just came to laugh at you," Shishio remarked coldly, his voice full of a dark humor.

"But…if you want to admit that everything you are, everything you ever stood for, your life, your sword, and you, are a mistake, then maybe I _will_ take you…"

He nearly answered him before a new voice broke through.

* * *

"—MURA!"

* * *

_Misao-dono._

* * *

She screamed and yelled at him too, but it was Yahiko who silenced her.

* * *

_"Kenshin, listen to me… I am going to find Yukishiro Enishi, and I'm going to make him pay for the crime of killing Kaoru. I don't know what I'll do after that, but I sure as hell won't be coming back here. I'll move on, using my sword to protect the weak, just like the Kenshin I once knew used to do. It's what Kaoru would have wanted._

_"So I'll be waiting for you…at Kamiya dojo!"_

* * *

Their footsteps faded away, and his world darkened once more.

* * *

"_That guy…he gets so many visitors! Causing a real problem for us…"_

"_Who the fuck is he anyway? Even Oibore stood up for him. He's too nice a guy."_

"_I've never seen a fallen samurai hang onto his sword like that, have you? I used to have one, but I threw it into the river before coming here. Never would have occurred to me to keep it… It would've been too painful a reminder."_

"…_Red hair, cross scar… It can't be…"_

"_Shhh, you idiot! We don't judge here, remember? We're all the fallen, what happened in the past doesn't matter."_

* * *

When their unfamiliar whispers no longer reached him, memories of the past did.

* * *

"_We all have things in our pasts which we don't want to talk about."_

* * *

Kaoru… This one is sorry… He is no good.

* * *

"_Will you go on killing like this forever?"_

* * *

Tomoe-dono… I tried to save you, and I tried to save her, but this one failed…

* * *

"_Have you ever used your sword to kill?"_

"_Can you?"_

"_They won't know what to do with you! You cannot go!"_

"_The happiness which was once lost… I want to protect it for you now, Tomoe."_

"_IT'S THE BATTOSAI! RUN, RUN!"_

"_Battosai! You will not succeed!"_

"_The weak are the food for the strong. This is the way of life."_

"_I'm gonna hang around to see if you're really not like those other Ishin Shishi pigs."_

"_We won't let you take Kenshin to Kyoto!"_

"_This one is going to Kyoto…"_

"_Sayonara, Kaoru-dono. And arigato…"_

"_That little girl came all this way just to see you. If you die, you'll leave her heartbroken. So make sure you live, baka, even if it costs you your vow."_

"_Let's all go home to Tokyo, Kenshin. Together…"_

"_Hai, Kaoru-dono…"_

"_Welcome home, Kenshin."_

"_This one is home."_

* * *

"Take that away."

His voice was raspy from disuse. The scent of hakubaiko reached his consciousness, and he realized that its sweet fragrance had been dousing him in these painful recollections.

Once again, it was the only pure factor in a setting of grime, filth, and guilt.

"They say that the scent of hakubaiko can clear one's mind. Just endure it for a little while, Samurai-san," said the kindly voice of the old man they called Oibore.

Kenshin acquiesced, too tired to protest again, falling again into the sea of phantasms.

* * *

_"Kenshin."_

The scent grew stronger. He looked up, and his eyes were clear. Their surroundings were some amalgamation of a snow-covered wasteland and peaceful meadow, a place that could only exist in his mind…

"Why are you sitting there?"

"This one is just resting, Tomoe-dono, that he is," he said in reply. His soul felt lighter in her presence, as if it were moving on. She smiled.

"But you are needed, Kenshin," she told him, gently remonstrative. "And there is someone waiting to meet you…"

Tomoe's eyes closed as she smiled at him happily, kindly, and his eyes widened as he grasped her meaning.

She couldn't mean…?

* * *

"Kenshin-san! Please, Yahiko will die if you don't save him!"

* * *

Reality crashed down on him like a frigid wave. His head swam, screaming for the world to stop moving. Tomoe's smile faded to the back of his mind, and he had the strangest suspicion it was the last time he'd ever see it. What a strange thing to think about when Tsubame-dono was crying over Yahiko.

Yahiko.

He had to stand.

Cursed, aching limbs! It was time to get up, but it was so hard… He'd been sitting here too long…

The other fallen villagers ushered the girl out, telling her not to ever come back. They mumbled and grumbled again about his many visitors.

The scent of hakubaiko was no longer present, he noticed. Oibore must have taken it away…

His agitation grew, as he realized the clarity it had brought was being replaced with something else.

It was harsh, and cold. It was fear and anxiety and dissatisfaction.

"Why," he said to himself, "why, after all this, have I not found the answer?"

His hands gripped the chain-bound katana more tightly, and his eyes opened in an expression of anger and concentration. Beside him, Oibore watched with interest, and spoke words of wisdom.

"Your grip on that sword hasn't diminished the entire time you've been here, lad," he said, with Kenshin quietly listening and thinking furiously at the same time, still trying to stand. "Perhaps you've had your answer all along, there in your very hands."

* * *

The man once known as Battosai, a rurouni now called Himura Kenshin, stood up from the grime of Rakuninmura that day, to once again protect what was dear to him.

His answer had been found, though it was not what he had expected it to be…

None of that mattered anymore, however, as he had finally moved on.

* * *

"Hey, Oibore!"

The old man looked to the voice of one of his neighbors. His kind, foolish smile distracted from the wise and patient look in his eyes.

"Who was that guy, really, old man? You're just gonna let him leave and ruin our reputation? I thought we had to stick together?"

The other resident sat beside him, not really angry or concerned, but obviously curious. Oibore's grin widened.

"He was never meant to stay here," he said, "so it does no harm to us if he leaves. That man has a long future ahead of him. We were just a stop along the way...

"And as for who he really was…well, I'm sure you'll hear of him around town, if you care to listen."


	13. Chapter 13

Wooo! Yeah, I finished the chapter! Writer's block obliterated! Sorry for the delay, and hope you enjoy! Not as much chatter in this chapter, a bit more dialogue between characters. I felt like the manga pretty much covered most of the people's reactions with Shin'ichi Kosaburō's report. So, we have this.

* * *

"That Himura-san is something else! Such a strong man… It's such a terrible shame that Kaoru-san is gone… What a tragic story…"

* * *

Misao couldn't wipe the large grin off of her face, hearing some random lady she passed in the street talking about Kaoru-san.

Kaoru-san was alive!

She was alive, Alive, ALIVE, _ALIVE!_

And as soon as Himura woke up, they'd go and get her back!

She could hardly wait, and just hoped that he recovered as quickly as possible. He'd been in really bad shape after coming back and rescuing Yahiko, and was still unconscious. Takani-san was keeping an eye on things, so she felt assured of his speedy recovery.

_Just wait, Kaoru-san, we're on our way!_

* * *

.x.x.x.

* * *

It was kinda funny how things worked out.

When Sanosuke came running back into town, it turned out that Kenshin was already back in action…or, relatively.

After getting his injuries treated by Megumi, he'd set out to check on his house, since Kenshin was still recuperating. According to the doc, he was nearly dead. Nothing short of a small miracle had gotten him to stand and fight after crouching in the filth of the fallen village, with already dangerous injuries and a fractured mental state.

Sanosuke wasn't surprised.

This was Kenshin, after all. He could do practically anything, and would do it to save his friends.

That's what had ultimately gotten him to stand again.

Sano realized he should have known…

* * *

"Hey, Sano!"

"Hey, Takahiro, can't chat. Nice to see ya, man."

Sano hurried on to his business, waving off his neighbor from the Ruffian Row. Nevertheless, he heard the guys talking about him while in the cramped space of his abode.

* * *

"Hey, Sanosuke's back."

"Oh, yeah? Wonder why. Think he heard about Himura?"

"…Can't see why else he'd come back. He was pretty pissed, remember?"

"Yeah. Scary as hell, he was."

* * *

Sano grinned a little morosely. He tended to get exceptionally violent when tragedy struck so close to home…

* * *

"Yeah, well, I guess I would be too if someone…y'know… Not that long ago, he lost Yoita too."

* * *

A slick chill settled over Sanosuke's insides.

Megumi had told him everything while she fixed him up. Jo-chan was alive.

It was still hard to believe. And of course no one else knew. It was almost as if he were living in two separate worlds at once; until they got Kaoru back from the psycho maniac, he wouldn't know which world to safely believe.

But that was fine. Nothing was truly safe, after all. And, he figured, it was better to keep himself a little on edge to prepare for the coming fight. Kenshin would definitely need his help, given his injuries and the cold, hard fact that there just wasn't enough time for him to heal fully. Jo-chan was waiting.

He finished checking things out at his place, finding some spare change in the process, and then skipped out again for another long absence. He had a strange feeling that he'd be coming to this place less and less as the future approached…

* * *

.x.x.x.

* * *

"Some new folks are staying at the Kamiya dojo."

"Oh? Who now?"

"…Hm, I'm not sure. A tall, stoic gentleman, and a little, crazy girl, both in some weird uniform. They look a sight together, I can tell you!"

"Haha! I can imagine. Wonder who they are…"

* * *

Megumi nearly laughed out loud, overhearing some of her patients chit-chatting as she went about her business in the clinic. After her shift ended, she'd be going right back to the dojo to check on Ken-san's and Yahiko-kun's conditions.

Of course they'd noticed Shinomori-san and Misao-chan staying with them. And she thought they described them rather perfectly, as a set. She'd often thought as much herself…

* * *

"Takani-san."

Megumi looked up, surprised by the low, quiet voice. Shinomori-san stood in the doorway to Kenshin's room, where she was monitoring his progress.

"Hai, Shinomori-san?" she said. His eyes left her face to scan their surroundings quickly and efficiently, and then they fell to Ken-san. He took another step forward.

"How is he? Will he be prepared to leave in another day or so?"

"Eh?" Another day or so? Was he crazy?

"I don't think so, Shinomori-san. He's healing, slowly, but hasn't shown any signs of nearing consciousness. Yahiko-kun is at least awake now. But, I think Ken-san needs more time…"

She did not like Shinomori's silence on the matter. Not one bit.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired suspiciously. He returned his cool, blue gaze to her.

"Because Saito Hajime plans to leave for the island in that time. He is not going to wait for Kenshin. It would be best if we went with him, since I'm certain that he will kill Yukishiro Enishi without a second thought, and Kenshin won't ever be able to resolve this matter."

Megumi tried not to hold her breath. This was very bad, and very interesting, news.

"And how do you know this?" she asked him, though she knew it was a pointless question. She knew, perhaps better than any of her other friends, just how incredible the Oniwabanshu's information resources were.

"Misao," he said simply, knowing he didn't need to tell her anything else. It was fascinating really, how such a loud and conspicuous person was so well-adept at getting information…

Megumi sighed, and looked forlornly at Ken-san.

"Well," she said, "there's nothing we can do to wake him. We'll just have to rely on Ken-san to be ready. If he's not…"

"He will be," Shinomori-san said confidently. Megumi looked up at him again, with guarded eyes.

It made sense, she thought, that he was so concerned about Ken-san being able to resolve the fight with Yukishiro Enishi. He had been through the blackest waters of hell to achieve redemption and revenge. But after Ken-san had brought him back to his senses…he was a changed man. Shinomori Aoshi who once worked under Takeda Kanryu and walked the path of chaos was not the same man as the one who stood with her now.

In a strange, unfathomable way, he'd become another ally and friend.

"Another thing, Takani-san, while I'm here," Aoshi said next, seeing as he had her attention. "I…apologize, for all the pain I caused you in the past, and for contributing to Kanryu's tyranny. Even more than Kenshin and the rest, save for Misao, I may have caused you the most pain. I couldn't see it then, but I do now."

In another circumstance, Megumi might have been so shocked by the apology that her jaw dropped. But, as it was, she merely smiled.

"…You forget that I played a major part too, Shinomori-san."

She lifted her chin.

"But, we've both come back from the darkness. Now we can support the man who brought us back. It's time for us to think of Ken-san."

She turned her head back to watch the man she spoke of, and Aoshi thought he saw a flicker of something like heartbreak in Takani Megumi's eyes. But he was wise enough to pretend he never did.

* * *

.x.x.x.

* * *

He saw an ocean, a vast sea of the purest blue, washing up onto the shore. A grand mansion sat back in the distance. The gulls called to him from the open sky, and the sun found purchase in the space between his shoulder blades and on the crown of his head. He walked out of the waves onto the sand, and scanned his surroundings, searching for any signs of life.

There were none.

"Kenshin!"

Startled, he turned at the sound of a voice, and came face to face with Kaoru-dono.

She was beautiful, and she was smiling at him, and he had no idea where she came from. He tried to ask but found his powers of speech were absent.

"Look at this beautiful shell, Kenshin," Kaoru said, offering up a pink, petal-shaped object for him to see. "Doesn't it look like a sakura petal?"

The wind picked up as he looked at her, studying the seashell with that same vibrant smile on her face. She tried to tame the ebony strands dancing in front of her sea-blue eyes. He was arrested by the curve of her lips, pinker and softer than any petal or seashell. And, finding he still could not speak, he merely smiled and nodded.

She looked up at him then, her eyes becoming deep, and whispered, "I am waiting for you, Kenshin."

With a jolt, he awoke from the dream.

* * *

.x.x.x.

* * *

"They're gone again!"

"AGAIN?!"

"I know!"

"Where do these people go? How do they even have the cash for traveling all the time? Last I knew, Himura-san didn't do more than some odd-jobs, and he usually worked almost gratis. And Sagara-san sure as hell doesn't have a job."

"I don't know, but they're gone again! All of them, the two new ones included. Can't imagine what they're doing though."

"Think they're relocating? I mean, Kaoru-san is dead after all…"

A sad silence came settled over them.

"…We'll see, I suppose. I can't imagine Takani-san would leave the clinic so suddenly. But as for the rest of them…who knows?"


	14. Chapter 14

"They're back."

"…That was fast."

"And that's not all…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Kaoru-san is back too."

* * *

"Ka-ka-kaoru-san!"

Kaoru tried not to show signs of dismay or defeat when Tae-san backed away from her a little bit.

Shinomori Aoshi had informed her of the circumstances surrounding her kidnapping. She and Kenshin had also discussed the matter at length already, having just returned from the ordeal at Enishi's island prison. And this was why she had not gone out very much since returning. Everyone had thought it best if her closest friends got to see her first, before she was "reintroduced" into society. Tae-san was one of the first people they called to come visit at the dojo.

"Hai, Tae-san, it's really me. I never died," she said, explaining slowly and calmly, with Kenshin standing nearby, overseeing. Tae looked up at him.

"But you disappeared! Why did you leave if Kaoru-san wasn't dead? I thought for sure your heart had been broken…"

She seemed terribly confused, and Kenshin smiled sadly.

"It was. I believed Kaoru-dono was dead too. But, I found out later that this was not the case."

"Look, Tae-san," Kaoru said, leaning forward a little. Tae turned her gaze back to her and she noticed, with thanks, that happiness seemed to be dawning there amidst the disbelief. "It was all a hoax to get to Kenshin. The truth is, I was kidnapped and taken away to an island prison. Kenshin and the others just rescued me, and brought me back home. You were one of the first people I wanted to tell…"

"Oh, Kaoru…"

Overwhelmed with relief and happiness, Tae came forward to embrace the younger girl in a tight hug, and cry into her shoulder. To know that the recent events were little more than a horrifying nightmare was surprisingly comforting.

"I am so happy you're alive!" she nearly wailed. "Wait until I tell Tsubame-chan! She was so distraught over what happened to you both!"

Kaoru hugged her back, and when they pulled away, was happy to see Tae's smile again. The other woman turned her gaze to Kenshin and then went to hug him also.

"Forgive me, Kenshin-san," she said, wrapping her arms around him a less restricting, but no less warm hug. "But you were very much missed too. And thank you for bringing Kaoru-san back."

She couldn't help tightening her hold on him a little bit, and Kenshin patted her back, smiling happily, if a bit awkwardly. Kaoru just stood by, grinning from ear to ear.

When they broke apart also, Tae gave him an odd look and said, "Now I guess this means you two will for sure get married, right?"

"Oro!?"

"Don't you 'oro' me, Kenshin-san! I am going out right now to spread the good news, and I expect to have even more to tell in a few weeks time, about how wonderfully your courtship is going! So if you'll excuse me."

She gave Kaoru one last hug, then bowed herself out, smiling widely.

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged a look, and then laughed together.

"I guess some things never change, do they?" he asked her, closing the distance between them. Kaoru looked up to his eyes.

"I guess not. And I have never been happier to discover that."

Without thinking, she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. An electrifying warmth spread from the pit of his stomach to his heart, and he brought an arm around her.

"So, about that courtship Tae-dono mentioned…"

* * *

"Kaoru-san is alive!"

"I heard! Tae-san told me all about it! And Tsubame-chan too!"

"It's quite the story, isn't it?!"

"It is! But, as incredible as that is and all, it's even funnier to hear the stories about the people who don't know she's alive yet…"

"Oh, I know. My mother passed her in the street yesterday and swore that she was going to die, since she was 'seeing ghosts'. It took a very long conversation with myself and Tae-san to explain the situation to her."

"Oh my, how funny…

* * *

"Some people think Himura-san is a demon now, did you hear that?"

"What, why? Because Kaoru-san is back now?"

"Hai. A few of the older folks swear that he brought her back from the dead."

"That's not what happened!"

"Well, we don't know what really happened, do we?"

"…No, but how can it be true that he's a demon? That's even more ridiculous than the real story!"

"Yeah, yeah, I agree with you. It also helps that their claims are backed up by the police. Fujita-san was talking about some of the rumors yesterday."

"How the hell did you overhear that?"

"…Well, it's not like he was trying to hide anything. Is that man ever discreet about things he doesn't like?"

"No, no…I guess not."

* * *

"Looks like things have settled down finally at the Kamiya dojo."

"…Until the next catastrophe, I daresay. What's been going on lately?"

"Well, those two—the tall one and the hyper one—have gone. Everyone seems happy. Kaoru-chan especially. She's _glowing_."

"OH! Has Himura-san finally made a move?"

"One can only _hope_."

"Hah! How true…"

* * *

"Hey, Geezer! Oibore!"

Oibore did not answer right away. The white-haired figure behind his neighbor was occupying all of his attention.

_Enishi-kun…_

"It's a new guy!"

"I see," Oibore said, smiling patiently. Just then Enishi turned to walk away, apparently still cognizant enough to dislike the attention his arrival was receiving. Oibore maintained a pleasant face, though he felt a pang of loss for the first time in many long years.

_My son…what has happened to you?_

"He's beat up pretty bad—hey, fuck, where'd he go?"

The other resident had turned around to suddenly find the new guy gone. When he looked back, Oibore had that big, stupid, friendly grin on his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, whatever, you saw him. And I think he's a keeper. He's got that look, and no friends nipping at his heels."

"…He'll fit right in then, won't he?" Oibore asked him, with a sly man's grin. His neighbor rolled his eyes and snorted.

Enishi assumed a seated position, very much like the swordsman had, but against a different wall. Oibore came to sit next to him, a certain distance away, and closed his eyes in meditation.

_It has been many years, my son Enishi… Thank you, Tomoe-chan, for bringing your brother here. You are a good sister…to watch over him._


	15. Chapter 15

"It's a good thing to see Kaoru-san and Himura-san together, isn't it?"

"Hai. Heaven knows she was never going to find anyone else. Too headstrong, that girl is. Sweet as anything, but intimidating."

"Well, maybe to the young men in town! My uncle knew her father fairly well; said he always taught her to stand her ground, especially after her mother passed away. I guess that's what kept her going in the tough times, eh?"

"Probably."

* * *

Sanosuke leaned an ear in interest towards the discussion being carried on by two people not too far from him in the street. They must not have noticed him there—how, he wasn't quite sure as he towered over everyone around him—because they mentioned his name next.

* * *

"For the longest time, I thought Kaoru-san might actually end up with Sagara-san! Can you imagine that?"

"Indeed! That would be the day. I don't think they'd balance each other out very well… He's pretty aggressive himself."

* * *

Sanosuke's roguish smile appeared, happy to have made his reputation so well known. He had no idea who these two women were, but they had apparently heard of him, and his friends.

* * *

"I think Megumi-san might have objections too. She seems to like Sagara-san in a unique way."

* * *

_Unique. Interesting._

* * *

"He's definitely in love with her. Of that much I'm certain."

* * *

_Oh, are you now? …Also interesting._

* * *

The corners of his mouth turned slightly downward, despite his best efforts. Little did they know that the fox was planning to skip town as soon as Kenshin was on a firm road to recovery. Any day now, she'd be on her way…

Sano raised his arms to cradle his head and look upwards, towards the bright blue of the firmament above.

Things were changing. He could feel it, and he knew the others could feel it too.

He'd stuck around this long to help out Kenshin, and the others. They were more like family than friends now, and it'd been a long time since he'd felt so loyal to a group of people.

A very long time… Distant memories of Captain Sagara and his days in the Sekihotai surfaced in his mind…

What would he do now? It seemed like, once again, he'd come to a crossroads. Kenshin was doing just fine now, that much was for certain. Anyone could tell that he was finally home, for good. Even the neighbors.

Sano sighed and slung his hands back in his pockets.

_Well, shit,_ he thought, _whatever happens next, I hope it's not boring. It's been so damn eventful this whole time, that I don't think I could stand monotony. Being friends with these guys has spoiled me with adventure, that's for sure…_

* * *

"I told you! I _told_ you!"

"Told me what?"

"That the peace wouldn't last! Didn't you hear the latest from Tae-san?"

"…Oh, yeah, that. So Sagara-san is gone, eh? And Takani-san too… Didn't they elope?"

"No, you dope, she left before him, remember?"

"That's not what I heard! He disappeared roughly around the same time! Kaoru-san and Himura-san didn't talk about it though, so it makes me think either it was expected or…well, something else might have gone on, who knows what. It's always _something_ with them, isn't it?"

"Hai, hai, that's for sure. But, he'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"…Well, I hope he will! It's only Himura-san, Kaoru-san, and Yahiko-kun left now! I mean…what will we have to talk about?"

* * *

Two nosy neighbors laughed at the joke, which wasn't entirely in jest. Dr. Gensai chuckled quietly to himself. He, for one, knew that Megumi-chan hadn't run off with Sanosuke-san. She'd eat dirt first…

Though he couldn't say that she really disliked the man. As far as he could tell, he held a special place in her heart, though what sort of place that was he didn't know.

It was at least a place where she tended to his wounds for free and made sure she always had "his" supplies on hand, knowing she'd need it.

* * *

"You know what I heard?"

"Eh?"

"…Himura-san is apparently a very _passionate_ man. Sanuchi-san spied him kissing Kaoru-san in the yard the other day!"

"_What?!_ She was _spying_? How rude!"

"It wasn't on purpose! The gate was open! She said he wasn't even trying to hide it!"

"And why should he? …I still think she was snooping. That's private!"

"Yeah, well, it's interesting though, isn't it? So things must be going well for them! I'm happy about that…"

"Hai, me too. Tae-san is just beside herself with glee. You can't even mention their names without her going on and on about wedding plans. So have they set a date or anything?"

"Ha! I don't think so. But if Tae-san has anything to say about it, they'd get married tomorrow. We'll hear about it sooner or later…"

* * *

_Man, I gotta get out of there!_

Yahiko thought furiously to himself about ways to convince Kaoru that it was time he moved out. He was itching to start living in Sano's old row house, and take care of it while he was out seeing the world. Also, he was just _dying_ to get away from the mushy, touchy-feely, and _kissy_ atmosphere that now pervaded his dojo. Sanuchi-san didn't even know the _half_ of it, in his opinion.

If she thought Kenshin was bold, she didn't know anything.

Ugly was a lot more brazen, especially whenever Kenshin did something like bring her flowers or offer to fix her hair ribbon. She'd kiss him on the spot, with Yahiko standing there any everything!

Some girls had no shame… He always knew Kaoru was desperate, but seriously, Kenshin wasn't going anywhere. She didn't have to try so hard.

Yahiko grimaced then, because he remembered just how much Kenshin seemed to _like_ it. That was something he'd never understand.

So maybe he'd wanted them to finally seal the deal right before Kenshin had to go to fight in Mt. Hiei. But that had been different; back then they'd both been so shy about it, that even he could see it.

Now that he had to deal with it every day…well, now he just wanted to get out, since he couldn't _really_ begrudge them their happiness.

It made him happy too; they both deserved it after all they'd been through.

He just felt he'd be happier at a distance.

* * *

"Yahiko-kun?"

Tsubame's quiet voice roused him from his thoughts. Yahiko looked up from sweeping the back porch of the Akabeko to see her watching him patiently.

"Yeah, Tsubame?"

"Tae-san would like some help cleaning up after guests, if you have a moment to spare," she said, smiling in that soft way which made his eleven-year-old heart skip a beat.

"Okay, I'll be in in a second then," he said, starting to sweep a little faster. Tsubame lingered another second.

"So, has Kaoru-san agreed to let you live in Sano-san's old house yet?" she inquired. Yahiko sighed. He'd confided in his plans to Tsubame a few weeks ago, and she'd been asking for updates from time to time.

"No! She's still harping on about how we're 'family' and that I'm still just a kid and all that. Like I don't know! But, I'll just have to make her see. Me movin' out and all isn't going to make us any less of a family…"

Tsubame couldn't help smiling a little, even in the face of Yahiko's frustration.

She thought it was really wonderful that he'd found people like Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san to become a family with. And now that they were getting married, it would be even better! Yahiko would see eventually…

She knew he was grossed out now, having told her so, but that was just because he was a boy. When she'd talked to Tae-san about it, Tae-san had helped her to understand that boys were usually not that interested in kissing and holding hands at Yahiko's age because they were still trying to prove that they weren't babies anymore.

Personally, Tsubame thought it was silly, since Yahiko had long ago proven that he wasn't just any kid… But, it still made sense, the way Tae-san had put it. So she just smiled.

* * *

"If you think that Himura-san and Kaoru-san's romance is cute, then you'd just love the little love sprouts starting with Yahiko and Tsubame-chan!"

"Oh, I know, aren't they precious!"

"They'll get married one day for sure!"

* * *

Tae smiled to herself, listening to the two girls gossiping in the booth next to her. Yahiko and Tsubame would come back inside any minute to help her clean up.

She wondered just what their faces would look like if they overheard this…


	16. Chapter 16

"Today's the day!"

"Ohhh, and what day is that exactly?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! Kaoru-san and Himura-san are getting married today!"

"Eh? Were you invited?"

"Ah, no, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear about it. From what I heard, they're having a small ceremony. Only Dr. Oguni-Gensai, Tae-san, Tsubame-chan, and some of the local police are attending. Oh, and that moody newspaper man, Tsukioka Tsunan! Come to think of it, I wonder how they know him…"

"Oh, here we go again…"

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"They seem like a happy couple."

* * *

Kenshin couldn't help overhearing the elderly gentleman making a remark about himself and Kaoru-dono, to his wife who walked beside him.

He smiled slightly, because they were indeed happy. Kaoru was preoccupied with choosing that night's dinner, though she was smiling a bit too widely for someone who was browsing the fish selection. He'd been smiling like that too for the last few weeks; their wedding and honeymoon had been perfect, and the perfection continued even now.

* * *

"Well, they're young. They have time yet to learn the true trials of marriage."

"…You're a cold-hearted woman, Hitomi-san."

* * *

The wife chuckled at her husband's disgruntled tone, and Kenshin shook his head ever so slightly. He knew that people often said marriage was difficult, as living with another person for the rest of your days was a challenge to the ego, among other things.

But in his personal opinion, marriage was turning out to be a blessing, in the face of the trials he and Kaoru had already faced.

Perhaps everyone should find someone who made their life less complicated, rather than more so, as Kaoru did for him.

…He couldn't say he did the same for her, but she always vehemently insisted that he did. And he wasn't so foolish as to really argue with her about it.

* * *

"Oh, don't be angry, Danna-sama. In the midst of all the trials we've faced together…I've learned to love and appreciate you even more."

"…And I, you, my dear."

* * *

Kenshin stopped listening then, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. At that moment, Kaoru also turned to him, having purchased her chosen fish.

"Have you ever cooked this kind of fish, Kenshin?" she asked him, showing him the head of a red snapper.

"Iie, I don't think so. But it shouldn't be a problem, Kaoru-dono. Are you ready to go home?"

Her smile softened, and her eyes grew brighter, giving Kenshin pause.

"Home…" she said, in a happy voice. "It's still so nice to hear you say that, Kenshin."

His eyelids lowered slightly, as he smiled in understanding. He took the fish from her, and laced the fingers of his unoccupied hand with hers, to walk back to the dojo.

"It's still so nice to be able to say it," he said to her, squeezing her hand. "And it will be for the rest of my days, I daresay. Thank you, Kaoru."

She laughed and nudged him.

"What are you thanking me for? Are you going to do that for the rest of our life together too?"

"Ah. Every day, as I should."

"Kenshin…"

He turned to glance at her, hearing her amused, slightly exasperated voice. And he was suddenly surprised by the glancing press of her lips against his own. When she pulled away, she giggled at his expression and he enjoyed the sight of her flushed cheeks.

"Thank you, too," she said, smiling triumphantly.

A satisfied grin curled over his lips.

* * *

"Hitomi-san, why don't we act like that anymore?"

"Oh, Danna-sama!"

* * *

.xxx.

* * *

"Tsukioka-san has been seen out and about town more, ne?"

"Hai. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"…He's been going to the Akabeko for dinner three nights a week. The rumor is that he's going to see Tae-san!"

"Really?!"

"Well what else could drag him out of his hole?"

"Good point. He's a rather taciturn man… How do you think their relationship could work then? Tae-san is so…sociable!"

"Maybe he likes it…"

* * *

_Oh, the neighbors…_ Kaoru thought, passing by the two gossipers as she walked to give lessons at her fellow dojo. Now that things had finally settled down at home, and as Yahiko continued to grow stronger, she was hoping that these trips to other dojos would become unnecessary. She had plans to begin her rebuilding of the Kamiya-Kasshin style in earnest.

_Katsu-san is a bit grim, but Tae can crack anyone's shell. So it makes sense she'd be the woman for him. Sano is going to have a fit when he finds out. I hope that idiot is safe, and not breaking his hand every other day. I'll be he really misses Megumi-san right now…_

* * *

"So, now I guess all that remains to be seen is whether or not Sagara-san comes back, and if he marries the lady doctor!"

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help rolling her eyes a bit, even as she smiled.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

When Kenshin had moved in, Kaoru hadn't been too worried. He was just a nice man with a quiet and unassuming disposition who'd helped her in a tight spot. He'd also protected Tokyo from a villainous criminal, so that was nothing to be ashamed of! She supposed his hair might attract a few wandering eyes, but he got that all the time, so it wasn't going to be too big of an issue. Once the Hitokiri Battosai story was out of the news, their lives would return to normal. Perhaps even better than normal; Kenshin was, after all, a more honest man than Kihei.

But then Yahiko had appeared, and she found herself with another new roommate in her home. And he was a loud, snarly little brat, with rude manners and complete disrespect for her as an instructor. She blamed Kenshin for dumping him on her as a student, even though she would have probably offered to train him anyway. Because, despite it all, Yahiko had talent, and as an instructor, it would be a shame to let his natural ability go to waste.

By the time Sanosuke had appeared, Kaoru was beginning to think that her life would never be normal again. How had he even _found_ Kenshin? She thought Kenshin's reputation had disappeared into infamous legend ten years prior. But somehow, it still followed him. Kihei and Gohei had at least made sure of that. And Sano's presence stirred it up even more.

As she laid awake one night contemplating all of this, she realized that it had been only a few weeks since Kenshin had moved in, with his 'oro's' and good cooking, Yahiko with his loud bragging and hard work, and Sanosuke had started coming around to pester them all and mooch, but otherwise while away his time in conversation. She could only imagine what would happen to them next. Two boarders and a resident free-loader all within a few short weeks.

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed with a slight smile.

_Well,_ she thought, _I can probably predict one thing with certainty…_

_ The neighbors will talk._

* * *

.xxx.

.xx.

.x.

.xx.

.xxx.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, followed, or just dropped by! It has been an immense pleasure writing this story and being able to share it with all of you! :)_caseyedith


	18. Chapter 18

**Post-Epilogue**

A/N: Wellllll, this took forever to write! Surprise! I wrote this chapter especially for **Komachi-chan**, who expressed interest in reading about the arrival of Kenji! And I'm glad, because I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out :). I hope you all enjoy! _ce

* * *

"Well, this is certainly an auspicious day!"

"What? Why?"

"…I just saw Dr. Gensai leave the Kamiya dojo. He said it's a healthy baby boy!"

"It is?!"

* * *

The neighborhood was once again abuzz with talk about their most interesting neighbors. So much had transpired under the roof of a certain, busy dojo run by the lovely kenjutsu princess and her rag-tag group of boarders. The latest development: after a series of unfortunate, if exciting, events and near-tragedies, the young couple had finally found the time to settle down and raise a family. Their first born, a boy, was born on a warm spring day when the sakura fell even more quickly than word spread of his arrival.

His father, very much enthralled and amazed by the turn his life had taken of late, was only too happy to listen to the words that fluttered by his ears.

All good news. How different these words of gossip were from some of the other chatter he'd been privy to over the past few years in this neighborhood.

* * *

"He has red hair, just like his papa!"

"Red hair! Can you imagine that? It must be a strong trait in Himura-san's family…"

"Kaoru-san must be just aglow!"

"She is, I went to visit her and the baby! The cutest thing you've ever seen, Rin-chan! All cheeks and blue eyes!"

"Like his mama! Oh, how sweet!"

* * *

Kenshin couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face. He was glad their son resembled them both. He was the most perfect child he'd ever laid eyes on, and to think he'd helped bring such a person into the world… The blessings were overwhelming, and yet he welcomed them with a happy heart.

* * *

Yahiko cracked a tentative smile as he watched Tsubame and Tae coo over the new arrival, while Kaoru held him in her arms.

A lot had changed. Kenshin and Kaoru had finally gotten married, and he'd had to learn how to take over some of Kaoru's responsibilities as assistant master. The fun part had been training with Kenshin; since his ability to use Hiten Mitsurugi would soon be lost, he'd seen fit to learn some new techniques, which Kaoru had only been too happy to share. Of course, he'd mastered everything she could show him within the first few days, and that left him to spar with Yahiko in her stead.

* * *

"I wonder if Sanosuke-san will come back soon, to see little Kenji-chan…"

"Who knows… That man was as unpredictable as a winning dice roll; though, he was always at Himura-san's side when he was needed, so perhaps he will be back soon. I wonder where he is…"

* * *

_So do I_, Megumi thought, catching a few words from the gossiping women in the street. She had come back to Tokyo to see Kenshin and Kaoru's new son. He was the spitting image of his father, but with Kaoru's eyes.

She was jealous. To have such a perfect child, with such a perfect man… Megumi could only hope to achieve that kind of happiness in her life.

* * *

_Wherever Rooster-head is, I hope he's safe…_ she thought.

* * *

"Kenji's sleeping, Kenshin," his wife informed him when he entered the house.

"And Megumi-san is on her way home safely, Kaoru-dono," was his reply. He smiled softly at her, and then at the sight of his newborn son slumbering deeply against her shoulder.

"Tadaima," he said, to which Kaoru smiled happily and said, "Okaerinasai."

Kenshin settled down next to her and pulled her gently towards him so that she could lean on him, her back to his chest. From this position, he rested his chin on her other shoulder, and beheld the beauty of their child. His heart swelled with every good emotion he had ever known to exist.

"Kaoru?" he whispered, and grinned a little when he felt a slight shiver run through her.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she asked sweetly, and just as softly.

"I love you, Himura Kaoru; and I love our son, and our life together. Thank you for all that you have given this unworthy one."

He smiled again when he heard her sigh, though there was a smile behind it.

"You are very welcome, Himura Kenshin. And I couldn't have ever achieved any of this joy without you. Never forget that, my love."

In answer, he kissed her cheek and held her close, determined never to let go.


End file.
